


Karma is a Bitch

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode: s04e02 Murder 101, Gen, Sentinel Bingo Card, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Artwork for Murder 101.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Murder 101





	Karma is a Bitch

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Murder101_zpszqxchcsf.png.html)


End file.
